Inalcanzable
by sky d
Summary: Jamas podre tener tu amor, asi que solo me queda conformarme con tu amistad ya que eres imposible... inalcanzable. Mi primer song fic y mi historia numero 10. Espero que les guste.


**INALCANZABLE**

**---------------------------------------**

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento los chicos se encontraban descansando en la playa. La jornada había sigo agotadora así que le pidieron a su amable capitán que les concediera la tarde para relajarse. Aunque al principio creyeron que era imposible convencerlo y que terminarían siendo castigados, se sorprendieron cuando Kai acepto la idea.

No tardaron mucho para organizar lo que llevarían a la playa y subieron al autobús que tenían a su disposición, cortesía del señor Dickenson por ser los campeones. Durante el trayecto Max platicaba con Tyson y Ray revisaba una información con Kenny, quien nunca podía separarse de su computadora portátil. Así que Hilary tuvo que sentarse a lado de Kai. Para ella era muy difícil hacer esto. No porque él le cayera mal o no lo soportara, sino todo lo contrario. No quería estar cerca de él, porque tenía miedo de que él se diera cuenta de que ella esta enamorada de él. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza cada vez que se acervaba a él, por eso prefería evitarlo. Pero hoy no tenía ninguna escusa para hacerlo. Así que tomo valor y se sentó junto a Kai.

Kai parecía ver por la ventana, así que no dijo nada cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Hilary lo miro, sabía que Kai no es de los chicos que les gusta hablar, así que ella saco su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, de esta manera mantendría su mente ocupada.

La música comenzó y una canción en especial llamó su atención, por que reflejaba lo que ella sentía en estos momentos.

**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez**

**Descifrando tú silencio**

_Estoy tan cerca de ti, pero se que tú estas a Kilómetros de aquí. Hay días que esa distancia se vuelve más grande y en ocasiones esa brecha se rompe por unos instantes cuando te preocupas por el bienestar de las personas que te rodean. Pero se muy bien que distante y cerca son dos palabras contrarias, como tú personalidad. Jamás he conocida a alguien que se parezca a ti, siempre tan misterioso con esa actitud fría. Podría decir que eres único. _

_**  
**_

_No puedo evitar observarte y preguntarme que es lo que estas pensando en estos momentos… por que siempre tan callado, como sino quisieras hacerte notar… que es lo que pasa por tu mente; creo que es la interrogante que jamás se podrá responder. Tu cuerpo no revela mucho, ya que siempre te mantienes en la misma posición, ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y dando la espalda a los demás. Por que ese silencio._

**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento**

_Se que la vida ha sido fácil para ti, no puedo imaginarme todo lo que has sufrido. Cuando se habla sobre tu pasado, todos prefieren callar. Se que guardan silencio para protegerte, pero yo quisiera saber más de ti, conocerte un poco más. Pero no puedo tú me cierras cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento con esa personalidad fría. Muchas veces lo he intentado, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta._

**Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
**

_Quisiera poder ayudarte, que confiaras en mi cuando te sientas triste o solo, pero se que eso nunca va a pasara, solo en mis sueños. Si tan siquiera me permitieras demostrarte mis sentimientos, pero tengo que callarlos y fingir que solo me interesas como amigo, por que se que jamás te podrías fijar en alguien como yo, tan insignificante. _

**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
**

_Este sentimiento cada vez se vuelve más fuerte, siento que mi corazón ya no puede contenerlo más. Solo puedo pensar en ti y no se que va pasar conmigo cuando tu te vayas, siento que ese día moriré. Porque tú le das sentido a mi vida._

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
**

_Pero yo no estoy a tu altura, eres inalcanzable, imposible para mí. Por más que he intentado llamar tu atención, no te has percatado de mi existencia. Aunque tuviera el valor de confesarte lo que siento por ti, se que de nada serviría. Es como decir que el color negro es rojo. No puedo engañarme al creer que algún día corresponderás a este amor. Eso nunca sucederá… jamás. _

**Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable  
**

_Muchas chicas darían cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, ya que eres un chico muy lindo, pero no es solo por eso que yo me enamore de ti, por que aparte de tu apariencia física, esta tu personalidad misteriosa que atrae a cualquiera, además has demostrado sentimientos muy nobles que siempre intentas ocultarlos. Pero tengo que poner los pies en la tierra y dejar de soñar con algo que jamás podrá ser, por que aunque te amo con locura, tú jamás sentirás lo mismo que yo. Solo soy para ti, una persona más, nada especial. Tus ojos nunca se fijaran en mí. Esa es la verdad._

**Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida  
Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
**

_Lo peor de amar en silencio es saber que la persona por la que darías hasta la vida, suspira por alguien más. Sin querer ayer te escuche decir que alguien te gustaba pero que no sabías como decírselo. Si alguien ha pasado por esto sabrá comprenderme como me siento en este momento. El saber esto desgarró mi corazón, en ese instante quise gritarte mis sentimientos, decirte que no va a encontrar a nadie que lo ame como yo, pero no puedo, el miedo al rechazo y al perder su amistad me detuvo. Prefiero conformarme con este sueño que sufrir tu desprecio. Tú no sabes que mi vida esta en tus manos._

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
**

_Que puedo hacer, para no sufrir por este amor, ahora solo puedo conformarme con suspirar por algo que jamás podrá ser. Por que aunque lo deseo con todo mi corazón que tu me ames, se que una persona como yo no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que alguien como tu se fije en ella. Nada de lo que hago ha llamado tu atención._

**Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
**

_Quisiera dejar de atormentarme con algo imposible, pero no puedo dejar de amarte, muchas veces intente negar este sentimiento y hasta salí con otra persona para olvidar lo que sentía por ti. Aunque eso de nada sirvió. Solo me di cuenta de que yo no te importo, pues no dijiste nada como los demás chicos que parecían unos hermanos celosos. Pero tú ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí y con esto solo comprendí que no te importo para nada. Como podría confesarte mis sentimientos. Eres imposible de alcanzar._

**Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
**

_Ahora solo debo seguir callando lo que siento, seguir aparentando, como lo he hecho desde que te conocí. Por que se que este amor que siento jamás será correspondido. Nunca mirarías a una chica como yo. Debo de aceptar la realidad de que eres inalcanzable y que amas a alguien que no soy yo, esa persona es muy afortunada de tener tu amor, para mi es algo imposible._

**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable  
inalcanzable...**

La voz de Kai, saco a Hilary de sus pensamientos. Ya que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Los demás chicos ya habían bajado del vehículo.

Te pasa algo – le pregunto Kai – te noto algo distraída.

No… nada… yo solo… este… escuchaba una canción – ella no sabía que decirle, pero sentía que estaba roja como un tomate. Así que se levanto del asiento lo más rápido que pudo, quería alejarse de él.

Y que canción escuchabas – Kai la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

Ya no recuerdo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Esa canción no la conozco – dijo él – me prestas tu reproductor para escucharla.

No creo que te guste – dijo ella – es una canción algo cursi, no es tu estilo.

Y cual es mi estilo – le preguntó él – que tal si me gusta

Kai, quiero salir, por favor podrías soltar mi mano – ella tenía ganas de llorar, agacho su cara para que él no la viera. El estar cerca de él solo la deprimía más. Solo pensaba que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

Solo una pregunta más – dijo él – porque te alejas de mí, hice algo que te molestara.

No, yo nunca me molestaría contigo – dijo ella.

Entonces cual es el problema – Kai se levanto del asiento y se puso frente a ella.

Yo – respondió ella – no soy una persona interesante o que sea especial y tú eres inalcanzable…

Él no la dejó que terminara de hablar, ya que le dio un beso. Ella no sabía si esto realidad estaba pasando o si era un sueño, así que tardo en responder al beso. Estuvieron así unos minutos, que para ella fueron los más largos de su vida.

Hilary, tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti, eres tú la que se hace la difícil – le dijo él mientras la veía a los ojos.

Yo, pero tú ni siquiera me haces caso – Hilary no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Creí que no te interesaba ya que saliste con Brooklyn – le dijo Kai.

Pero solo fue una vez, fuimos al cine y no fuimos solos, ya que los demás chicos nos acompañaron – ella estaba sorprendida, nunca se imagino esto.

Lo se, pero yo estaba muy celoso, por eso mande a Ray a que te cuidara de ese tipo, pero ya no hablemos de eso – él se acerco más a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

Yo creí que no te importaba, por eso he intentado alejarme de ti – le dijo ella.

Ahora no lo voy a permitir, porque te quiero a mi lado.

-------------------------------------------------

Primer intento de song-fic y ya saben como me gusta escribir sobre Kai y Hilary.

La canción es del grupo RBD


End file.
